1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cleaning machine, in particular to a cleaning machine which comprises a suction blower driven by an engine and mounted on a frame, a dirt intake communicating with an inlet of the suction blower, a dirt separator communicating with an outlet of the suction blower by means of a duct, and a dirt collecting receptacle disposed under the separator, in which the cleaning machine sucks dirt such as fallen leaves and dust together with air by the sucking force generated by rotation of the engine of the suction blower and collects it into the the receptacle by separating it from the air by the separator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This type of cleaning machine sucks dirt such as fallen leaves and dust together with air and discharges the air after separating the dirt therefrom. If the air still contains much dust and it is brown off, the dust spreads into the open air, which contaminates the environment or injures the health of the operator. In view of this, it has been desired that such dust should be removed from the discharged air as much as possible. For this purpose, various types of filters such as a filter formed by folding a zigzag filter material into a ring shape is used for removing the dust.
However, a folded filter is likely to be clogged with the dust remaining in the air, which results in increased resistance to air passing through the filter. This causes the sucking power to decrease. Further, in a cleaning machine having such a filter, the filtering capability is likely to be decreased, especially when water or moisture is contained in the air or dirt. For these reasons, it is necessary to frequently clean and replace the filter, thus leading to troublesomeness in maintenance of the machine.